


As Estrelas Mentem Luz

by RushAndTomatoJuice



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Lights, Cooking, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer is a dork, Slight Canon Divergence, Stargazing, Trixiefer, and trixie loves him, douche dan, lots and lots of fluff, post 2x07 my little monkey, the devil as a sitter, the devil is a damn good babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushAndTomatoJuice/pseuds/RushAndTomatoJuice
Summary: The LAPD finally has a chance to catch an important drug dealer on a stakeout and Chloe Decker still hasn’t found a sitter for Trixie. She was running out of time and options, and suddenly, Lucifer didn’t seem like a bad idea after all.Trixie was having nightmares, and Lucifer would do everything in his power to help the little girl. Even buy way too much christmas lights for her. Not that he’d tell anyone that he cared for a human child, mind you.





	As Estrelas Mentem Luz

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE TRANSLATION: The Stars Lie Light
> 
> Hi everyone. This is my first fic, so I’m sorry for the eventual mistakes. English is not my first language, so typos and stuff may happen. 
> 
> The title comes from Bernardo Soares’ poem Night, which you can read the translation here: https://poetryfromportuguese.tumblr.com/post/168339921338/oh-night-where-the-stars-lie-light-oh-night
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to my fake gay boyfriend herrera_fluteboy for all the incouragement in writing this. It wouldn’t have happened without you. And a warm hug to dambrosio.marcos for reading it when I wasn’t sure of what I was writing. Thousand kisses to GandalftheWhitesnake for putting up to all my crazy fangirl breakdowns and for all the commenting on my crazy theories. <3
> 
>  
> 
> This has not been betaed. (Well, not officially)

De noite, como  
a luz é pouca,  
a gente tem impressão  
de que o tempo não passa  
ou pelo menos não escorre  
como escorre de dia - Ferreira Gullar

At night, because  
the light is little,  
we get the feeling  
that the time doesn’t pass  
or at least doesn’t run off  
like it does at the day. - Ferreira Gullar

 

****************************************

 

“Morning Chlo.” Dan’s voice broke her staring contest with the computer screen. “All set up for tonight?” Right. Tonight. The night she has been waiting for for almost 6 months now. The night where the LAPD is finally gonna capture Julio Gonzales, a mexican drug kingpin involved with human trafficking. The whole departament has been waiting for this day, how come Chloe is so unprepared for it?

“Sorry Dan, don’t think I’m gonna be there tonight.”

“What?! You have to be there! Chloe, this was your case after all.” Dan said, like she didn’t know that already. 

“Look, Dan, I couldn’t find a sitter for Trixie, and my mom is God knows where at a convention of some sort. I can’t let an 8 year old be by herself all night.”

“But what about Maze?” He asked. 

“I don’t know. She said Linda needed her help with something. Won’t be available all weekend.”

“Dammit. Look, we’ll figure something out, we always do.”

“Yeah, I hope you’re right.” After that, Dan left for his desk and Chloe made her way to a certain CSI’s lab. 

 

“Hey, Ella.” Chloe greeted as she entered the lab. The tech had earbuds on but was still able to hear her greeting.

“Hey! Soooo, exited about tonight? Cause I definitely am! And it’s not even my case! Wish I could be there too, you know, but unfortunately I have the night shift today. What a bugger. But hey, at least that bastard is going to jail.” She said with an excitement that only Ella could pull at this time in the morning. 

“About that...” Chloe said hesitantly. 

“Wait,” Ella interrupted. “You’re gonna be there right?” She dropped all her tech accessories, giving Chloe her full attention. “No..., but you have to be there! It’s your case!” She had an incredule look on her face. 

“I know, I know! Trust me, I really want to be there, but I couldn’t find a sitter for Trixie in time.” Chloe sighed. She was really excited about getting that scumbag tonight, but the universe seemed to be conspiring against her. 

“How bout Maze? Or Linda?” The Detective shook her head no. “Come on! I’m so sorry Chloe. I know how much you want to see that bastard behind bars!”

“This time, just seeing him behind bars will have to do.” Chloe was tired of seeing bandits get away with their crimes, but she was specially adamant about capturing this particular guy. Julio Gonzales was a human trafficker and one of the kids he kidnaped looked too much like Trixie. Luckily the LAPD got there on time to rescue the child, but how many more people weren’t that lucky? She looked through the window to the staircase. A familiar brown haired figure was descending the steps. “Unless...”

“What? Do you have a plan?” The Detective pointed with her head to the direction of her partner’s tall frame that was approaching the lab. “Oh, I see.” Ella grinned, mischief obvious in her eyes. 

“I need you to help me trick the devil,” A smile found its way over her features and she couldn’t help but feel a little mischievous herself.

 

***************************

 

Lucifer made his way down the stairs of the precinct, hands warmed with two steaming cups of coffee. He walked in making a beeline to the Detective’s desk, already thinking of jokes and innuendos he could make to get a half smile or the occasional eye roll, and sometimes a laugh, out of her. It amused him to no end the feeling that tightened his chest when he could make her smile. But it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, it was something he longed for everyday now, even if he didn’t admit that to himself. (Wait what??). He was almost down the stairs when he noticed she wasn’t at her desk. Turning his head, he could see her inside Mrs. Lopez’s lab. What a breathtaking view. She was wearing her usual attire to work: dark jeans, a white shirt and her smart boots. It was a very common look, but the Detective could make anything seem heavenly made. (Where did that thought come from?). She was leaning on the table, a small smile on her face. He made his way to the lab instead, almost as if pulled by a magnet. 

The women were already engaging in conversation when he entered. “Morning Detective, Mrs. Lopez,” he slid the Detective’s coffee toward her. “Morning,” they both replied without paying him too much attention, if any at all. Lucifer frowned. He was deeply disturbed by that. Every time he walked into a room everyone noticed him. Maybe his charms really didn’t work on the Detective. Nonsense, he knew they did. Not in the way he expected, but everything with her was that way, was it not? She wasn’t like all the other humans he met. (Wait, what now?!). He stopped his thoughts from wandering too far. He had bigger issues right now, like being ignored. He didn’t like it at all. 

“It’s just, jeez, you were so excited about it! I can’t believe you’re gonna miss it!” The lab tech exclaimed sounding incredibly frustrated. The Detective, in need of assistance perhaps? That certainly got his attention. 

“I know! But...it’s just...Ah! I can’t believe I won’t be able to make it tonight! We’ve been planning it for weeks! It’s so frustrating.” She ran a hand through her hair. OK, that really got his attention. Mayhap he could help the Detective and, in exchange, they could release all her frustration together. That was certainly a plan. And this event she had been planning with Mrs. Lopez, probably a night out. That would certainly be good for her. He could survive a little paperwork if it would mean the Detective could have some time for herself and have some fun. 

“Guess I’ll just have to accept it.” She said and sighed. Now he really wanted to help. 

“Wait, Detective, maybe we could...” he started but she cut him off before he could finish his proposition. 

“Lucifer!” Her features softened with a small smile when she turned to face him. “Didn’t notice you walking in. When did you get here?” That certainly troubled him. He could see she noticed it, too. “Well, never mind. Do you think you could help me? I could really use your help.” She looked at him expectantly. 

“Of course, Detective. Anything.” He said the words without even thinking about them. “Maybe we could make an arrangement.” Lucifer grinned a little. He’d help her, no matter if she wanted to make a deal or not, but she didn’t need to know that. 

“A deal? OK, I guess,” The Detective’s eyes were hesitant, and her voice unsure. She looked at Ella who made an agreeing sign, “Yeah, we can make a deal.”

“Excellent!” Lucifer exclaimed, excitement dripping from his british accent. “Lovely.”

“Look, I just need you to show up at my place later and give me some help...” She said, hesitantly.

“Detective,” he could feel himself grinning from ear to ear. The Detective, inviting him over...He began playing thousands of possible scenarios in his head. They all ended up with some naked cuddling time. He mentally smirked at the idea. 

“And maybe after,” she moved closer to him, stepping in his personal space. She began tracing a finger down his chest. He met her gaze. His chocolate brown eyes filled with want drowning in her ocean blue ones. “Well, maybe I can make it up to you.”

“Deal.” Lucifer said immediately. There was a fluttering in his chest and his insides felt like they were on fire. 

“Good,” the Detective said and stepped back, her voice back to her regular tone. “Thank you so much for the help, Trixie is gonna be extra happy.” Incomprehension flooded through him. He could sense his face dropping. “Wait, what?!” He startled. 

“Detective Decker, the lieutenant is asking for you.” A newbie uni, who entered the room at some point, brought her back to reality. 

“Guess I’ll be able to make it after all.” She said to the lab tech. The both of them exchanged a small laugh and she left the room. 

He was frozen in place. “Whatever did I agree to?” Lucifer asked to no one specifically. 

“Babysitting Trixie.” The lab tech replied. The look on his face was pure dread. 

“No. No no no no no. That can’t be.”

“Sure is pal.”

After the initial shock subsided, he thought out loud “Well, I can’t break a deal. Wait, I got played by you two little minxes, didn’t I?”

“Sorry dude, Chloe’s idea.”

“Well done Detective!” There was a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“But it’s a big deal for Chloe, you know? You’ve no idea how much you’re helping her out.” The young woman said. 

“Anything for her.” He opened his eyes in shock when he realized what he just said. Fear crept through him. Ella gave him a smile so big he thought she’d pull a muscle on her face. 

“Aren’t you a big softie.” She said and approached him for a hug. Lucifer stiffed and awkwardly pat her in the back. Little did he know that a certain blond Detective, who had returned for her coffee, heard the conversation with surprise, but also with a small smile on her face. 

 

*******************************

 

A knock on the door. That simple gesture condemned him to an entire evening with the spawn. Ugh, children, he despised them. But the Detective’s offspring was somewhat tolerable. The door opened to show Detective Decker dressed as usual, with a regretful look on her face. Why was she wearing her work clothes? Isn’t she going out to have fun?

“Hey, Lucifer. Thanks for coming.” She stepped out of the way and motioned him to walk in. “Night, Detective. Am I early?” He sounded a bit lost.

“What, no, no. You’re right on time.” She wasn’t sure she should go out, he could tell. 

“I thought you were going out?” Lucifer asked carefully. 

“What? Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry about the thing at the precinct earlier. I’m going out, though, just not the out you’re expecting.” He was sure he couldn’t look more dumbfounded than he was right now. “I’m going on a stakeout with Dan.” She explained.

“Oh, you and Detective Douche alone. Didn’t see that one coming.” Lucifer couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. A sad smile making its way over his features. “Well, if that’s what you truly desire...” What was he thinking of? Of course she’d choose Detective Douche over him. He was the devil after all. 

“What are you talking about?” She sounded confused. 

“You and Dan.” Lucifer clarified, but that was pretty obvious, even for him who deliberately chose to ignore all the Detective’s affection towards his ‘rival’. (Rival?!)

“No,” she added hastily, “Not that way. We’re going on a stakeout. To get a guy named Julio Gonzales. He’s a drug dealer and human trafficker. The whole precinct was talking about it today. It’s kind of a big deal.”

“Oh, I didn’t notice.” A soft sound of footsteps broke his line of thought. 

“Mommy, when are you...Lucifer!” He could sense better than see the spawn running up to barrel on his legs. Lucifer raised his arms and let out a gasp. He couldn’t help but notice the little smile on the Detective’s face. 

“Let Lucifer go, Trixie.” She said between giggles. The small human released his legs and he relaxed. “Listen, Monkey, mommy has a work thing now and Lucifer is going to watch over you until I can come back, ok?”

“Cool. How about my night lamp?” Lucifer could detect a little bit of uneasiness on her voice. Was she afraid of a light bulb? These humans and their silly fears. 

“Sorry, honey. I checked in with the store and they ran out of lamps. You’re gonna have to sleep without it today, but I promise I’ll get you a new one tomorrow. And, if you’re afraid, Lucifer can stay with you until you fall asleep.” What?

“I can?” He sounded adrift. The Detective gave him a pleading look. “Of course. Fear not, child.” Beatrice seemed to ease up a bit, but he was never sure with her. 

“Thank you,” The Detective whispered and he gave her a wink followed by a small smile. “So, she hasn’t eaten yet, but I’m pretty sure there are frozen vegetables and some kind of food on the freezer. You can just warm it up for her.”

“Cardboard food, Detective, really? There’s no chance I’ll let her eat that thing you call food, not when I’m perfectly capable of cooking, thank you very much.” (What?! Him, interested in the well-being of the spawn? Where did that come from?)

“Anyway, her bedtime is at 10p.m. so don’t let her trick you into staying up late. After that, just make yourself at home,” Lucifer gave her a knowing smile “but my bedroom is off limits!” She added, but his smirk didn’t fade. “I’ll come back as soon as I can, but no promises. And, please, stay with her until she falls asleep? She’s having nightmares about Malcolm again.”

That bloody bastard. Not a chance he’d let that bastard scare the spawn. (Where did this protectiveness came from?). “Of course, Detective. Anything.” His tone showed his seriousness. 

“Thank you,” He could hear someone at the entrance of the Detective’s apartment. “Hey, Monkey, Daddy’s here. Want to come and say hello?”

“Nah, I’m good here,” Beatrice said from her position at Lucifer’s side. Chloe smirked. 

“Farewell, Detective. Be careful.” Lucifer said and nodded. 

“Bye Mommy. Good luck catching that bad guy.” The Detective kneeled and her spawn came forward to hug her. 

“Thanks honey. See you both later and, please, don’t destroy the apartment.” She said as she left. “No promises.” They both said at once, unsure if she heard them. She did. 

 

The moment the door slammed shut, Lucifer realized the situation he was in. “So, spawn, what do you usually do at times like this, hm?” He was completely lost. 

“I’m hungry,” She stated as she looked up at him. 

“What would you like to have for dinner then?” That he could do. 

“Breakfast food!” She sounded specially pleased. 

“Breakfast food?” He sounded a bit skeptical. The little hellion agreed with her head. “I’m not sure your mother would approve that...”

“C’mon, Lucifer, pleeeeeeeeease,” She was approaching him. “Pretty, pretty pleeeeease,” Lucifer started to back up slowly. “Pretty please with a cherry on top?” He could feel the door getting closer to his back. “Maybe, if you make me breakfast I can tell you something about mommy.” Oooh, was the child trying to cut a deal? Lovely. 

“Well, well, child! You, trying to make a deal with me? Who would have thought! I must say I’m impressed.” She looked at him expectantly. “OK, fine. I’m sure you can survive a couple of pancakes as dinner. You’ve got yourself a deal. Now, come on. Spit it out.” 

“After dinner.” That little minx. She dared to smile at him. “And I want waffles.”

“I most certainly can do that.” And so he set out to find the waffle iron. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Beatrice and the devil were happily munching waffles with chocolate, strawberries and whipped cream on top. The spawn had insisted on helping him cook so all her questions had been about the fine art of making food, and for that he was pleased. When they finished eating, both of them set to washing the dishes. 

“What would you like to do next, spawn?” Although he asked, Lucifer wasn’t sure he wanted an answer. Specially one that was probably going to involve playing with the child. 

“We could play with Molly McDowell!” He knew it. “She’s a ballerina at day and a ninja chemist at night!” Beatrice was awfully excited for that.

“Don’t think so, child. Maybe we could bake a cake?” That was a fine idea. He could keep her entertained with baking while avoiding her questions about his life. It was bloody brilliant! 

“Chocolate cake?”

“Sure.”

“That’s soooo cool. I love chocolate cake.” He mentally smiled as she stated the obvious. 

“So it seems.” Lucifer opened and closed cabinets looking for ingredients. The Detective didn’t have everything he needed for a proper chocolate cake, but he could improvise. He started taking out the ingredients, getting a confused look from the spawn when he took the carrots from the fridge. 

“What are those for?” She was a bit hesitant to ask. 

“It appears we’re lacking ingredients for a proper chocolate cake, but your mother seems to have everything I need to make a special one. It’s a Brazilian cake made with carrots.”

“What?” She sounded skeptical. “There’s no way you can put carrots in a cake. Cakes are supposed to be sweet and sugary, like chocolate cake. You can’t make one with carrots. Carrots are gross. And you promised me a chocolate one.”

“Actually, you can make a cake with carrots, and it is bloody delicious. As for the chocolate, the cake has a thick layer of brigadeiro, or chocolate fudge balls, as they’re known in english, on top of it. Although they won’t be in their usual ball shape. Trust me, child, there’s nothing more sugary, as you said, than brigadeiro.” Brazilians certainly know how to make sweets. 

“I guess I can try it then. But carrots with chocolate?” She still wasn’t convinced about it.

“The final cake doesn’t taste like carrots.” Lucifer clarified. “It’s very different from the American one.” 

“Oh, that’s better then.” That seemed to ease her worries.

Lucifer started peeling the carrots, which earned him an analyzing look from the child. Then, he let her mix it with the eggs and the oil on the blender. He, then, added the sugar. Two completely filled tea cups of sugar. If that wasn’t sugary enough for the spawn, nothing would be. The offspring added the flour and they mixed it some more. When everything was ready, they put it on the oven. 

“Soooo, how long until it’s baked? And when are we going to make the chocolate?” The girl asked expectantly. 

“It takes about 40 minutes for the cake to bake, and about 10 minutes for the ‘chocolate’ to be made. We have to pour it over the cake when it’s still hot so when the cake is almost baked would be as good time as any to start.” He explained. Lucifer loved cooking. It amazed him how he could create the most different things from simple ones. And it relaxed him, not that he’d tell anyone that. 

“What are going to do in the meantime then?” She inquired. 

 

Half an hour later, the devil was half covered in plush toys. The little hellion wanted to show him something on her room, and when he entered, he was attacked by an army of teddy bears. They spent the half hour they had drawing on the floor of the spawn’s room, surrounded by all kinds of stuffed animals, and he had to say, he missed it. Drawing, not the teddy bears. He was the devil after all! It’d been ages since he had the time to draw something, and the little girl was amazed with his drawings. 

His mobile phone’s alarm went of. “Time to make the chocolate cover.” He announced as he stood up. 

They both went to the kitchen and he started gathering the ingredients. Condensed milk, cocoa powder and butter. The child’s eyes were glowing with excitement.

“That’s gonna taste amazing.” She sounded totally mesmerized. 

He poured all the ingredients on a pan and moved over to the stove. After some minutes of mixing, the sweet was ready, and so was the cake. Lucifer opened the oven and removed the cake pan without kitchen mittens. 

“Mommy usually wears mittens.” The child pointed. 

“Ah, well. I don’t really need them. The devil doesn’t get burned.” He stated like he did every time with the Detective, the only difference was the spawn’s reaction. She seemed to really believe him. 

He removed the cake from the pan and poured down the hot brigadeiro on top. It looked good and he could tell it tasted even better.

The spawn’s eyes seemed to glow when she looked at the cake, but that light instantly faded when he cut a piece for her and she saw the cake was bright yellow on the inside. 

“That’s gonna taste like carrots. I hate carrots.” He got concerned at her statement. 

“Just take a bite. Trust me, it doesn’t taste like carrots.” Lucifer reassured the little girl. Beatrice hesitantly ate a piece of the cake. She was unsure of it and that made Lucifer anxious. What if she didn’t like it? She’d hate him for ruining cakes for her and never let him cook anything for her anymore. A small sparkle of fear crept through his insides. But that thought was pointless. He could point the exact moment she got a taste of the cake for her face immediately glowed like the sun. 

“This is amazing! And it doesn’t taste like carrots,” She said when realization washed over her, and everything in her screamed overjoy. Even while she was munching he could see the big smile on her face and his chest tightened a bit as he felt lighthearted. That was odd. Only the Detective had that affect on him. Lucifer made a mental note to ask Dr. Linda about that as he cut a piece for himself and another one for the child. 

 

They ate half of the cake even though they had had a lot for dinner. “This cake is sooo good, it’s almost better than chocolate cake.” Lucifer truly smiled at that. He was happy his cake left such a good impression on the child. 

“I’m glad you liked it. It’s one of my personal favourites.” He shared without even thinking of it. 

“Have you ever been to Brazil?” She inquired. 

“Can’t say I have. But the first person I met when I came to LA was a Brazilian woman. She helped me quite a lot and taught me how to cook Brazilian food. I was a bit unsure about it as you were. They do have the strangest foods there, but turns out it’s my favourite type of food now.” He shared. Something about the spawn made him comfortable enough to talk about his past, even if he didn’t share the whole story. Telling her just these tiny bits now and when they were cooking gave him a strange sense of lightheartedness. Probably because she didn’t know to ask about the dark details and such. Or that she seemed to actually believe him, unlike her mother. 

He looked at the clock then. Nine fifty five p.m.. It was time for the spawn to go to sleep. “Looks like it’s time for you to go to bed now.”

“Already? But I’m not even tired.” The girl protested. 

“Sorry, child. I promised your mother.” He told her. 

“Fiiiine,” Beatrice said and left for her room. Lucifer tidied the kitchen on her absence. When she returned, she was already wearing pijamas and holding a book. “Can you read it for me?”

He took it from her and looked at the book. Coraline. “Doesn’t your mother read it to you every night, child?” He asked curiously.

“Yeah.”

“But don’t you get bored of it? I mean, you already know everything that’s going to happen.” He was sincerely confused. 

“It doesn’t matter that I already know the story. I like it anyway. And mommy always reads it to me when I’m scared.” Ah, that clarified things a bit for him. 

They walked into her bedroom and she climbed on the bed. Lucifer was awkwardly standing on the center of the room when Beatrice patted a spot on the bed from him to sit. It was awfully close to the spawn, but he did promise the Detective he’d stay with her until she fell asleep. He laid down by the spawn’s side and she immediately attached herself to him, cuddling. It was a bit weird at the beginning, but he got used to it eventually. 

“What if you tell me why you’re afraid,” he started saying and could feel her getting a bit hesitant, “and then I’ll tell you a story.” That seemed to interest her.

 

“What’s been troubling you, child?” Lucifer began. It was their deal after all. He could sense uneasiness on the little girl, and that made his chest tight. It was a different feeling than before, this time the feeling was bad. He could guess it had to do with the fact that the child was scared of that bloody bastard Malcolm. 

“I’m scared.” She simply said. A bit hesitant nevertheless. 

“Of what?” Lucifer asked as nicely as he could. 

“Of bad guys.” 

“You don’t have to be afraid of bad guys. Your parents are going to keep you safe...” He started to try to comfort her, like Linda said people did, but she cut him off. 

“That’s why I’m afraid. My friend said that cops die all the time.” She was fully anxious now. “And there’s that time mommy almost got killed, and you got shot, and daddy can die too, and that bad cop, and mommy’s accident, and, and....” Somewhere along her speech she started crying. Lucifer didn’t know what to do, so he hugged her, or at least tried to. He didn’t know why de did it, he was the devil after all, but it just seemed right. The little girl held him tight, her tears probably ruining his perfect Armani. 

“Shhh, there, there.” Lucifer said as he awkwardly patted her back. “It’s alright now, Beatrice. Your mother is safe, and so are you. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise. And the bad guy, he’ll never hurt anyone ever again. And if your friend said that to you, maybe he’s not really your friend.” (Where did all that wisdom come from?) Her tears stopped and she hugged him harder. They stayed like that for quite some time. He didn’t know what to do, so he started his part of the deal. 

“Once upon a time...,” That was a terrible beginning, but still a beginning. He was unsure on how to proceed. “There was a man and a woman. They were gods, and they had ten children. Because of what they were, their children were special. They had wings and incredible powers, and so they were called angels. Their father, Yahweh, had the power to create things. He created a world, but his world was empty. So, he entrusted the task of filling it to his sons. Each of them had a specific job, and one of them, the brightest angel of them all, was entrusted with making the stars, and that was his greatest joy. Every night, he’d stretch his wings and fly of towards the sky. He created thousands of stars, and for doing so, he began to be known as The Lightbringer. But unfortunately, his joy didn’t last very long. He was curious, and began asking many questions. His father wasn’t pleased with that. With time, Yahweh grew cold, distant. Nothing any of his angels did was good enough. The Lightbringer became bolder, walking, amongst his father’s creations, the world he and his brothers and sister had helped fill, and every night he’d look up at the stars he so proudly created. All the angel wanted was something his father reserved for humans alone, free will. He started breaking the rules. Light ones at the beginning, for all we wanted was his father’s attention. Yahweh had ignored his family, and instead chose to play with a little thing he called humanity. All the angel wanted was the power to choose. To decide his own path. So, he rebelled. He fought his brothers, for he believed in something more than a life as a pawn. And for that, his father threw him out of the house and let him burn for years...” His voice had grown thicker at the end, filled with emotions. The little girl had listened to all of it. Her attention never flickering.

“What happened with the angel?” She sounded sleepy. 

“Well...many years later, he left the place that served as punishment for him and began a new life among the humans his father created, and he told me he was doing great! Found a human family of sorts.” He smiled at that, and so did the child. “Sleep now, child.” And so she did. They stayed like that for some time, but when he was about to leave, she awoke. Breathing heavily, eyes wide. “What’s wrong, child?” They were also watery. 

“I saw you, and mommy in the warehouse.” She looked at him with those scared puppy eyes. “And the bad cop has there too, and you...” She started to cry. 

“It’s alright, child. I’m fine, and so is your mother. That bloody bastard can’t hurt you anymore.”Lucifer said with confidence. Looked like he was getting the hang of this comforting thing. Even after that, the spawn didn’t seem to be getting better. He couldn’t, wouldn’t, let her be scared. He did the only thing that sounded right at the moment: he picked her up and carried her outside. It was cold, so he grabbed a blanket on the way out. Beatrice didn’t protest at his actions, instead she held tighter at his neck. There was a small patch of grass on the back of the Detective’s apartment and he walked straight there. Once they reached the outside, Lucifer ser her in the ground and laid on the grass. The offspring soon joined him. 

“That star over there,” he said as he pointed at the sky, “That is Fomalhaut, the lonely star of autumn. And that constellation over there that looks like a W? Cassiopeia. And that one close to it? Perseus. That cluster of stars that make a square shape? That’s Pegasus. And that faint mark attached to Pegasus is the Andromeda Galaxy. I know you can’t see it very well, with all the light and the pollution, but the stars are always there watching over you. It always calms me down.” The stars were his favourite thing in the universe. Ok, maybe they shared #1 with a certain detective now. (What?! Where did that come from?)

“It’s so cool you know all of them.” He snorted and smiled a truly smile. “But stars lie light.” Beatrice shared, as though that made sense. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Now that hurt his pride. 

“Their light isn’t real. It doesn’t illuminate anything.” She simply said. 

“They light up the sky at night. They are always shining, even in the dark. They remind me there is hope even in the darkest of times.” Even for me, he added mentally. “Of all the things I created in my life, the stars are the ones I’m most proud of. And the ones I missed the most when I was in hell.” He didn’t need to say anything else. 

 

Even after a long time looking at the night sky and talking about the stars, the small human didn’t seem sleepy at all. 

“I’m afraid I’ll have nightmares if I go back to sleep.” She said out of the blue. 

“Well, we can’t have that, now can we?” Lucifer said decidedly as he stood up. “We’ll have go make some light for you to sleep looking at.”

“But my night lamp isn’t working anymore.” 

“Who said anything about a night lamp?”

Twenty minutes later, Lucifer parked his jet black corvette outside a 24h superstore. When they entered the shop, Beatrice, still on her pijamas with a jacked above it, held his hand and didn’t let go. Not even when he tried to shake her hand off. He could hear people whispering about them, saying what a good father he must be. Neither one of them bothered correcting anyone. 

“What are we looking for exactly?” She questioned. 

“Christmas lights.” He simply said. 

“Christmas lights?” She sounded doubtful. 

“Lots and lots of them.” He clarified. 

 

“Will that be all?” The clerk asked when he finished scanning all ten boxes of colourful Christmas lights. Lucifer looked at the child with a silent question. 

“I’m good. But, maybeeeee we could watch a movie when we get home.” Beatrice looked at him with big puppy eyes. Lucifer looked at the clock above the clerk. 

“Sorry, child, but your bedtime was due two hours ago.” He reminded her, trying to make a point. He didn’t think the could stand two hours of some kids movie. “Your mother is going to kill me if she gets home and you’re still awake.”

“But I don’t want to go back to sleep.” Beatrice said as she looked at her feet. Her voice was low and sounded so frightened. A sudden anger burned inside him. How dare that bloody bastard Malcolm do that to Beatrice?! He kneeled so their eyes were about the same height, difficult thing since he was 6 ft 3. 

“Trust me, Beatrice, the bad guy is never going to hurt you again. I promise you that. Not you, nor your mother. Not if I can help it. There’s no need for you to be afraid anymore.” If only Dr. Linda could see him now. Well, if Maze saw him now, he’d never hear the end of it. The little girl sniffled. Her eyes were watery when she finally raised her head to meet his eyes. “Maybe we could watch that movie...”

“OK” She didn’t sound very sure about it. 

“OK?” Lucifer asked again. 

“OK.” She giggled a little, giving him a tearful smile. As he raised and payed the bill, she attached herself to his leg and he ran his hand through her hair. (What was happening to him?!) 

“Thank you, have a good night.” Said the clerk, still smiling from the conversation he witnessed. 

 

Lucifer pulled over at the parking space outside the Detective’s apartment. He and the spawn exited the car and grabbed the shopping bags filled with boxes containing Christmas lights. 

“Don’t you think this is too much?” Said the offspring as she looked inside the bag. Lucifer opened the door. 

“Nonsense. You can never have too little light. Besides, if your mother is going to kill me, we at least have to make my death worth it.” They both smiled. He approached the door and put his hand on the doorknob. It opened in the instant his hand touched it. Perks of being the devil. They walked inside. “That reminds me of something: you still have to hold your end of the bargain.” He looked demanding at her. The spawn looked a bit anxious and uncertain, like a child with a secret should look like. Well, she was a child with a secret, he supposed. It only made him want to know it even more. “Come on now. Chop chop. We don’t have all night.” She was smiling from ear to ear. 

“Well, you know when mommy goes to visit you at night, and you play the piano for her?” He hummed in agreement. “Well, one time she got home and I was still up and she told me how you’re amazing playing and how she liked seeing you play. And that time you played together, she couldn’t stop smiling when she got home. I guess it must mean that she really likes you.” What?!?!?! Well, wasn’t that wonderful!

The Detective actually liked him? Now he has to make sure he plays the piano for her every time she comes by. His breathing started to become irregular and his chest tightened. Lucifer felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. The Detective actually liked him! It felt surreal, even for a divine being as himself. He wanted to scream in happiness. (Wait, what now?!) It seemed he was having these strange impulses lately. He smiled, and like the spawn said, it looked like he wasn’t going to stop any time soon.

“Are you OK?” The child asked. Guess he must have been speechless for some time. Him, the devil, speechless. Who could’ve thought. The Detective actually liked him!

“Hm, thank you, spawn. I care deeply for your mother as well.” He sighed. It was too good to be true. A warm feeling crept its way over his chest, a good feeling that only the Detective seemed to be able to cause. “So, let’s set those up.” Lucifer said as he started to unload the bags, still smiling. The Detective actually liked him. 

They started with Beatrice’s room. Lucifer took two boxes and they started hanging the lights. When they were done, there was light all over the room and he was sure the child wasn’t going to be afraid anymore. 

They, then, moved to the living room. There they used four boxes, plus two for the kitchen and one for the hallway. As they worked together to set the Christmas lights, Lucifer started humming a song and, at some point, the spawn joined him. He wasn’t sure which one it was, knowing as many songs as he did, but he was sure he’d heard the Detective humming it once. The Detective. That actually liked him. He couldn’t get over that thought. Maybe he should get her phone and check her playlist to see what kind of music she likes. He’d probably end up learning all of them, but it was the Detective after all. The Detective that actually liked him. 

“There’s an extra box.” Lucifer shook his head as if he were shaking away his thoughts. 

“What? Ah, right. Where are we going to hang that one?” It was more of a rethorical question really. There were lights at the spawn’s room, the kitchen and the hallway. It only left the bathroom and The Detective’s and Maze’s rooms without lights. He couldn’t set them on his former demon’s room, not if he valued his head. And he did. His head was way too perfect to be detached from his perfect body. And he couldn’t put the lights in the bathroom either. It only left him with the Detective’s bedroom. That she told him not to enter. She’s be very angry with him if she found out he was there. Well, she’d be very angry with him anyway, so he might as well do it. And how he loved her fire. It aroused him to no end when she got mad at him. If she was going to get angry anyway, he might as well fuel her fire, so to speak. And she had a deal to fulfill after all...

“How about we put it in mommy’s room?” The small human only voiced his thoughts. 

“What an excellent idea!” And so he took the remaining box and they climbed the steps that led to the Detective’s room. 

 

***************************************

 

The stakeout had been successful, which meant Chloe was incredibly tired. She looked at the watch on her phone and it showed 3:14 AM. The police had worked perfectly and were able to catch Julio Gonzales red handed, but not before he tried to escape and Dan and herself had to run after him. Luckily they were able to corner him with the help of some other officers who were at the scene for support. 

She had stayed inside a car with Dan for three hours before the drug kingpin appeared. And then it took another two hours before they were able to capture him. She was tired, and Dan didn’t cut her some slack when they were inside the car. He was pissed that she left Trixie with Lucifer, but what else could she have done? And by the way, she trusted him with her life. Why not trust him with her child? She was sure he was capable of watching her for a few hours. He only had to make her dinner and put her to sleep after all. But Dan was sure we was going to screw up, and all his talking and his pessimism had taken Chloe to the edge. Mere seconds before her patience ran out and she blasted out at him, they had an opportunity to catch the bandit, and for that, she was thankful. She didn’t want to just burst out and say the wrong things. 

So, at 3 in the morning, Chloe Decker was exhausted and avoiding her ex. And she caught a human trafficker on top of everything else. Well, she was feeling pretty good herself, if she might say. Another good day at the job. Even as tired and as stressed out as she was, she couldn’t help but feel incredibly relieved that they stopped another bad guy from messing up the streets. And she felt a bit heroic, if she might add, like a superhero should feel after saving the city. It was 3 in the morning and she was incredibly tired and, yes, she kinda saved a lot of people, so what the hell if she was feeling like a freaking hero. She had the right to. 

Well, she was, until she saw Dan approaching and all of her tiredness fell over her. 

“We did a great job tonight. Because of us, that bastard is never going to hurt anyone again.” Dan said, with that cockiness that only he could master. Sorry if she was being judgy and mean, it was 3 am. 

“Yeah, but right now, all I can think about is Trixie and my bed.” She said. It still felt pretty good catching the bastard, but all she wanted right now was to go home to her child. 

“Yeah, OK. Why don’t I give you a ride home.” He offered. She wasn’t sure if that was a good idea. Going with him meant enduring all his questions and his judgement, but she had no way to get home by herself, so she accepted. 

 

A few minutes later, Dan pulled over at her apartment. Lucifer’s corvette was still parked outside. Good. He didn’t left after Trixie went to bed. Not that she thought he would. But it might have crossed hurler mind at some point. Lucifer could be a dork sometimes. She, then, heard Dan sighing. 

“Something wrong, Dan?” She asked a bit impatient. She could tell by the look on his face she had been a bit mean. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be that harsh. It’s just that it’s past 3:30 am and I don’t have enough energy to hear your judgement.” She really didn’t. 

“Sorry, Chlo. I didn’t mean to judge you. It’s just that I don’t trust Lucifer with Trixie. But I understand that you do, so it should be enough for me.” 

“Thank you.” Chloe said relieved. She was really grateful for him not wanting to pick a fight at this time. 

“What’s up with all those lights inside?” He sounded confused, and she was glad he changed the subject or it would have ended rather uncomfortably. 

“What are you talking about?” She was genuinely confused. Chloe turned to look at the direction Dan was looking. There was a colorful glow coming from behind the closed curtains of her living room. “Sorry, I have to check in on that. Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow.” She said and exited the car. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” With that, Dan turned on the engine and left. 

Chloe walked until she reached her door. She took her keys out of her pockets and unlocked the door, bracing herself for what she might see once she opened the door. As she walked in, Chloe was surprised to see that many christmas light on her apartment. They were everywhere. On the kitchen, on the living room, on Trixie’s room apparently, and even on the hallway. It was kind of a dream. There were so many lights everywhere. Some were colorful and a few only glowed it a soft white. It overwhelmed her and she didn’t know where to look. That is, until she saw a black head sitting on her couch. 

As she approached, the figure turned toward her and she could distinguish her partner’s features. He seemed to always sense her approaching. 

“Ah DETECtive!” Lucifer said, lowering his voice mid-sentence until it was only above a whisper. His eyes were wide open as he mouthed HELP. As she came closer she saw Trixie cuddled to his side as the TV showed Aladin. “How was your stakeout?” He sounded genuinely interested. She moved to sit at the armchair close to them. 

“It was great actually. We were able to catch the guy red handed.” Chloe shared and laid back. She deserved some rest. 

“Good. It seems that congratulations are in order.” Lucifer said as he gave her a half smile. She smiled back at him.

“What are all these lights for?” Chloe asked expectantly. She could see them from the outside. She didn’t even dare to think about the electricity bill for all of this right now. 

“Ah, well, the child was scared of the dark, so we went to the store and bought the lights. Couldn’t let her be scared.”

“Wow, thank you. You didn’t have to do all of this.” She couldn’t have imagined all this care and worry that Lucifer had for Trixie. 

“Of course I did. Can’t let hat bloody bastard Malcolm scare Beatrice.” She smiled. 

“What about the movie?” Chloe was definitely curious about this. She never thought she’d see Lucifer watching anything that wasn’t porn. 

“Yes, the movie. Right. It was already quite late when we went to the store, and the child’s argument that you were going to kill me anyway was very convincing.” They both laughed a little. “She was afraid to go to sleep again and wanted to watch a movie instead, andI figured it might help getting her sleepy. And then she slept on my arm, which I can’t feel anymore, and I can’t reach the remote without moving and probably waking her up. But this Aladin chap isn’t half as bad as I first thought.” She laughed a little, making sure she wouldn’t wake Trixie up. At that moment, talking to him relaxed her entire body. Sometimes, Lucifer was the only good part of her job, and she’d be lying if she didn’t say that sometimes he was the only good part and that she was always looking forward to see him at the station. 

When her head touched the backrest of the armchair she realized how tired she was. It felt so good, and so fluffy and...She removed her boots and made herself comfortable. She was almost asleep when she heard a thick british accent. 

“Detective.” Did he really want to keep talking right now when she was trying to sleep? “Detective.” His voice was a bit louder this time, but not enough to wake up her little monkey. “Chloe.” It was the sound of her given name, spoken by that british voice, something she almost never heard him say, that got her out of the sleepy fog that her brain was in. 

“Hm.” She hummed. 

“You can’t sleep like that. It doesn’t seem comfortable at all.”

“But it’s good here. And I’m tired.” She complained and yawned. 

“I know, but you’ll thank me in the morning.” 

“Hm.” He was right. The armchair wasn’t comfortable at all. She didn’t think she’d make all the way up the stairs. The couch though...If it wasn’t 3:30 in the morning, and Chloe was a bit less tired, she’d never do what she did, but she was, and is was 3:30 AM, so she got up from the armchair and moved to the couch, laying down and cuddling up to Lucifer’s other side. 

“Detective, what are yo...” He started to protest but she interrupted him. 

“Oh, just shut up for a minute, Lucifer.” She said and smiled a bit. Her partner put his arm around her and pulled her closer, making himself comfortable. If felt good, being close to him. Comfortable and warm. Come to think, he was always really warm. A faint sound of footsteps stopped her crazy 3 AM thoughts from going places she’d probably want to avoid, specially since they seemed to be all about Lucifer and how nice he’d been. But again, footsteps. That was definitely more important than her somewhat crush on the man that insisted he was the devil, but was the best partner she ever had. Footsteps, concentrate Chloe. 

“What the hell!” Dan’s voice ruined the moment. Dan’s voice? Why was Dan in her apartment? She opened her eyes to see Lucifer’s face looking at where Dan must be. 

“Morning, Daniel. I suppose.” Confusion summing to his startled voice. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dan sounded infuriated and his body was in fight pose. 

“What’s going on, Dan?” When did he get here? Chloe stood up and Lucifer joined her a second later, careful not to wake Trixie up as he raised, standing ever so slightly in front of her in a somewhat protective posture. She needed no man to stand up for her, so she moved until they were side by side. This was definitely better. 

“Keep it down or you’re going to wake up the child.” Lucifer said. Yes, Trixie was still sleeping at the couch. 

“As if you cared! Now back of! That’s my wife and daughter!” Dan seemed to have fully embraced his fury now.

“We’re separated, Dan!” That really boiled her blood. Him, still treating her as his wife, even though he was the one who asked for the divorce! And all his screw ups lately weren’t working on his favour. 

“Mom, Lucifer? What’s going on?” Trixie raises her head. Big sleepy eyes met Chloe’s as she waited for an answer. “Why are you screaming?” Her eyes now reflected dread. She was scared, and Chloe and Dan were the reason why. 

“It’s OK, child. Sorry we woke you up. You can go back to sleep now.” Lucifer was faster than Chloe to give her daughter an answer. Chloe looked at the interaction between the two with curiousness. 

“Stay with me until I fall asleep?” Trixie asked unsure. 

“Of course, Beatrice.” Lucifer, then, seated on the couch again and Trixie resumed her position cuddling to his side. 

It was incredible to see the self proclaimed Lord of Hell taking care of a nine year old with such attention. She knew Lucifer would do great with Trixie, but this was beyond great. It warmed her heart profusely and she felt as if butterflies were filling her stomach. 

“Outside. Now.” Her anger was burning hot inside her. She made her way to the door and Dan followed her. Before exiting, she looked inside and found her devil (yes, her devil) watching over Trixie. It looked like he was telling her something very important, and that scene calmed her a little. That is, until she remembered why she wasn’t there with them. 

“Did you honestly think that scene you pulled there would work? Cause if you did, than you haven’t been paying attention.”

“Sorry, it’s just...I can’t stand to see him like that.” Dan said like it justified his little break down. 

“Like what? Caring for Trixie? Something you should be doing? Don’t you ever dare to pull something like that again. And for the record, after tonight, I trust him to take care of her more than I do you.” Now that was just mean, but he deserved it. “It’s almost 4 AM, Dan! And you woke Trixie up! You can’t just barge in and start screaming like that!”

“I know, I know! And I’m sorry! But he’s not part of this family. I am. I am Trixie’s dad. He doesn’t even like her!” Did he really think Lucifer was taking his place?

“Sometimes I doubt you want to be part of this family. He’s not taking your place as her father, but right now, he’s the one that’s soothing her back to sleep because she’s afraid of Malcolm. Remember him? The guy you stole a gun for?” She was definitely being harsher than she should, but the hour was taking it’s toll on her. 

“Like I could forget. Look, I’m really sorry,” He started but she interrupted him mid-sentence. 

“Your excuses won’t help you this time. We agreed to put Trixie first. When she woke up and looked at me she was terrified!”

“I’m sorry, OK! I never meant to scream like that. It’s just the thought of you and him...”

“Why did you come back anyway?” She really couldn’t fight him on this anymore. All her energy was gone. 

“I came to tell you that Gonzales escaped. He killed two officers during his transport back to the station.” Come on now! She really didn’t need anything else to worry about right now. “And your door was slightly open. That’s why I entered unannounced. And imagine my surprise when I see you laying there in the couch and one of Lucifer’s arms is around you.” She must’ve left the door open. The christmas lights really took her mind off of all the problems for a second. 

“Please, Dan, just stop it! I can’t take it anymore, not at this hour.” Chloe begged, exhaustion all over her sentence. “We have to go back and look for him.” Dammit. She really wanted to go to bed right now. 

“Is everything alright?” Lucifer’s question came from the door. “I’ll go if you want me to.”

“What? No. You still have to give me a report on the night. How’s Trixie?” Emotions changing from anger to a somewhat calm and then concern. 

“She’s alright. I was going to move her to her bed, but maybe you prefer doing it?” He asked. It calmed her, knowing that he’d go as far as tucking Trixie in for her. 

“Dammit. Sorry, but can you stay with her a while longer? Gonzales escaped police custody. We have to go back and get him before it’s too late.”

“You most certainly do not.” She was about to protest when he continued. “It’s not up for discussion, Detective. You don’t have the energy for it. And I’m sure the night officers are already taking care of it.”

“You think you can tell her what to do now?” He really wanted to pick a fight right now?!

“Dan! You’re right, Lucifer. Let’s go put Trixie to bed. Bye, Dan.” With that, they entered the apartment and Chloe closed the door on Dan. 

 

“Sorry about him.”

“No need to apologize, Detective. It’s not your fault. So, what do we do with the sleepy spawn?” That got a small giggle from her. 

“Can you pick her up? I’m just really tired.”

“Sure.” He, then, proceeded to pick up Trixie from the couch and move her to her bed. While he did that, Chloe entered her daughter’s room and prepared the bed. She looked at the ground, close to a mountain of plush toys, and saw some paper sheets. Drawings, new ones. One of them had three people holding hands on it. A blonde woman, that Chloe assumed was herself, than a smaller one, Trixie, that was between the two adults, and a taller man, that she assumed was Lucifer, considering the black outfit. She smiled warmly at the drawing. She had to make sure that that one made to the fridge’s door. The other one that she could see didn’t look like anything her little monkey had drawn. It looked like a professional’s work. And it looked like her. Like a portrait of her should look like. Her insides got warm suddenly and she could feel her heart melting. Lucifer’s. He drew her. He drew with her daughter. And the drawing was beautiful. When Lucifer entered carrying her girl, she noticed that she was awake and only pretending to be sleeping for Lucifer. She smiled at the sight. When he placed her at the bed she opened her eyes. 

“Is everything alright, mommy?” Trixie asked anxiously. 

“Yes, monkey. Everything is ok. I know you’re tired but do you want to tell me about your night?”

“Yes! It was sooooo cool. I’m not that tired. Can Lucifer come watch me more often?” She asked expectantly. 

“Well, we’ll have to ask him that.” 

“Could you, Lucifer?” She gave him big puppy eyes and Chloe knew, based on everything she saw of their night together, that Lucifer wasn’t going to be able to resist. 

“Of course, spawn. If your mother is sure of it.” 

“That’s sooo awesome!” And so Trixie told her all about their night. From the waffles to the stars and the lights. Chloe was moved to see how much her partner did for her little monkey. 

Lucifer was leaning against the threshold. She looked at him from her place in Trixie’s bed and smiled warmly at him and he smiled back. It was a shy smile and, if she didn’t know better, she thought she saw a blush making its way over his cheeks. 

When she turned back to see her daughter, she was already asleep. She kissed Trixie on the head and stood up to leave, Lucifer following close behind. 

“Thank you, for everything. You did more than I expected of anyone, and for that I’m very glad I asked you to come today.” She could never find anyone that would be so great with her daughter as Lucifer had been. 

“You’re welcome, Detective. Your spawn isn’t so bad after all.” They giggled at that. “So, as I was a very good devil...” Oh no. She completely forgot about it. “Do I get my reward now?” He lowered his voice as he stepped closer. Of course he remembered. She’d like to think that their deal was the only reason he came in tonight. A girl could dream. But back to his Luciferness... He put both his hands at each side of Chloe’s body that was now against a wall. She looked at his eyes and they were two shades darker with lust. She noticed he didn’t move forward, not starting anything, giving her a chance to stop it at any moment. But the closeness of his body and the waves of heat it emanated were doing things with her insides and she started to feel warm herself. 

She decided to make the most of it and give the devil some of the gooey feelings that she was experiencing now. So, she got on the tip of her toes for he was indeed very tall, and moved upward, missing his mouth by a couple inches and kissing him on the cheek ever so lightly. Her lips, though, stayed a bit longer than they should, but none of them complained. 

“Well, I guess I could use a cold shower now.” He said a couple seconds after her mouth left his cheek. They both laughed. “Congratulations on cockblocking the devil, Detective.” He pulled back at that and she immediately missed his body heat. He had a smile on his face and she definitely saw a blush on his cheeks. 

“Are you blushing?” She smiled broadly at the idea of a blushed Lucifer. 

“What? No! Of course not. The devil doesn’t blush!” He said like her comment was absurd, but with a smile behind his act. 

“If you say so...” Chloe looked at him and all her uneasiness left her. What was going on with her lately?

“Goodnight, Detective.” He gave ver a light kiss on the cheek, mirroring the one she gave him. Lucifer grinned at her, not one of this trademark smirks, but a rather sweet one, without all his characteristic smugness, and made his way to the door, gave her a one last glance and left, hand where her lips met his skin. She stood in place for a couple of minutes,her own hand where his lips met her skin, replaying everything that happened in the last few minutes. When she finally woke up from her trance, she locked the door, turned off some of the christmas lights and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. With some newfound energy, she decided to take a shower to get a proper night sleep but, as she approached her bedroom, she could see a faint glow coming from under the door. She opened the door to find white lights carefully placed over her bed. Yes, the devil really was the sweetest man she ever met. She couldn’t even bring herself to be mad at him for entering her room. 

As she closed the space between herself and the bed, she saw a note with Lucifer’s handwriting all over it. 

 

Detective,

Sorry for breaking your rule and entering your room, but I thought the lights would be perfect here. And, technically, it was the spawn’s idea. I merely suggested it. But I promise I didn’t even think about going through your drawers and finding out what dirty little secrets you hide there. (devil face)

Lucifer

 

Lucifer and adorable were two words she never thought could fit together, but right now, they formed a pretty good combination. She smiled.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you’re wandering:  
> -This is the cake Lucifer baked for Trixie. Brazilian Carrot Cake is very different from the american one: https://ourbestbites.com/2017/04/brazilian-carrot-cake/


End file.
